


Лучший друг

by chubush



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джастин, давно влюбленный в своего друга, решил признаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший друг

Уставшие после тяжелого дня, мы ввалились в мою комнату. Эрик стал привычным жестом расстилать спальник на полу. Продолжая спор, который мы вели годами, я сказал:

– Ты ведешь себя, как маленький. На моей кровати человек шесть поместится. К чему эти спартанские удовольствия?

Эрик хмыкнул, откинул с лица длинную прядь и посмотрел не на меня, а за мое плечо.

– Спасибо, я люблю спать в одиночестве. Ты пинаешься, Джастин скрипит зубами.

– А кровать мягкая…

Эрик задумался, но косой взгляд за мое плечо, и он молча залез в спальник. Да что у меня там!.. Оглянулся, но там была только блаженная физиономия Джастина, предвкушавшего сон и отдых. Ну и ладно! Я упал на кровать ничком, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Счастье. Я закрыл глаза и уснул. 

Почти... 

Нечто не дало погрузиться в сон. Это нечто было рукой Джастина, лежавшей на моей заднице. Как только до меня дошло такое положение дел, спать мгновенно расхотелось. Да уж, правду говорят, качественно испортить жизнь может только лучший друг. Я повернул голову и попытался прожечь Джастина взглядом. Окружавший нас полумрак этому мало способствовал. 

– Джастин, если бы мне сообщили, что ты имеешь обыкновение засыпать, положив руку на чью-то задницу, я бы не поверил. До сегодняшнего дня…

Его голос был полон деланной обиды:

– Не на чью-то, а на твою!

– Это, по-твоему, меняет дело? - удивлённо спросил я.

– Конечно, ведь у тебя самая красивая задница в этом штате.

Это утверждение, произнесенное так спокойно и уверенно, было с трудом переварено моим разумом.

– И много задниц в нашем штате тебе пришлось рассмотреть, чтобы придти к такому выводу?

– Дар, ты ревнуешь?!

Его рука стала совершать движения, которые мой шокированный мозг воспринял как поглаживания.

– Джастин, если ты немедленно не прекратишь, то я сделаю так, что тебя уже никто никогда ревновать не будет!

Он прекратил, но руку не убрал. Стукнуть бы его хорошенько да сбросить с кровати на Эрика… Эрик! Я совсем про него забыл. Зато он про нас отлично помнил.

– Даррен и Джастин! Я весь день красил стены этого дома. Я надеялся, что мне дадут в нем спокойно поспать. Вы не могли бы решить свои интимные проблемы в другой раз или, по крайней мере, побыстрее? Дар, решайся, либо бей морду этому идиоту, либо двигайся к нему ближе. Мне все равно, что ты выберешь, только дайте мне уснуть!

О, ему все равно! Друг называется. Мир этой ночью стал казаться все более недружелюбным.

Джастин ответил Эрику:

– Хм, какой бы вариант Дар не выбрал, неужели ты думаешь, что это будет тихо?

Услышав ухмылку в его голосе, я скинул ненавистную руку и откатился к стене. Ну не могу я ударить его, мне проще свою руку отрубить, чем причинить ему вред.

Лучший друг, твою мать!

Комнату окутала тишина. Джастин видимо внял голосу разума и не приближался ко мне. А Эрик торопился уснуть. Его счастливая особенность – если он заснул, его даже пушкой не разбудишь.

И что теперь? Пятнадцать лет дружбы коту под хвост? Агррх, Джастин, какой ты придурок! Тут я вспомнил, как в первый раз его увидел.

Нам было по девять лет, когда мы неожиданно стали соседями. Мама привезла меня в Нэшвилл после трех лет жизни в трейлере на дорогах страны. Она выбрала дом и решила, что мы поселимся здесь – бесповоротно, как и все мамины решения.

В первый же день Джастин пролез через дыру в заборе. Его общительность уже тогда не знала границ. Удивительно, но я, всегда так тяжело сходившийся с другими детьми, сразу стал испытывать к нему необычайное доверие.

Моя мама была в ужасе, когда мы с Джастином возвращались в конце дня – перепачканные, как чертенята. Благодаря ему, я открыл для себя заброшенный склад у реки, высоченные мостки для ныряния, старую рощу, в которой мы устроили свое разбойничье гнездо.

Конечно, я подружился и с другими мальчишками Нэшвилла, но ближе Джастина в моем детстве не было никого. Когда мы выросли, было три года разлуки. Я уехал к отцу в Европу, учился в языковой школе. Разлуку сопровождали грандиозные телефонные счета. А потом я вернулся, ведь я не мог без Нэшвилла и без…

Судя по ровному дыханию, Эрик уснул, пока я предавался воспоминаниям. Я лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок. Я-то вряд ли усну. Не сегодня. А чего Джастин ждал? Что я обрадуюсь? Что я соглашусь быть с ним? Меня ощутимо затошнило. Мой организм не хотел принимать такой вариант развития событий. 

Я не успел среагировать на резкое движение Джастина. Одно мгновение. И вот он полулежит на мне, обхватив рукой и ногой. Губы почти касаются моего уха. Прерывистое дыхание, в его голосе уже нет спокойствия. Ни на грамм.

– Думаешь, я смогу уснуть, не касаясь тебя?

– Раньше мог!

Я не стряхнул его с себя, потому что боялся, что после этого ничего не поправить. Я еще стремился удержаться на тающем лезвии нашей дружбы. Нужно только перевести его безумие в шутку.

Джастин, скотина, прошептал мне на ухо: 

– Дар, я счастлив, что решился открыться тебе. Чтобы ни было завтра. Это свобода… Теперь ты знаешь меня по-настоящему. Мне было так хреново что-то скрывать от тебя.

Он, наверное, обучался гипнозу. Я совершенно не заметил момента, когда его рука очутилась под моей майкой. Сердце билось прямо в горле. Я сойду с ума. Или…

Только бы голос не прервался. Побольше твердости.

– Джастин, ты мой лучший друг…

– Не очень перспективное начало.

Он, похоже, не был настроен слушать меня. Его пальцы нащупали мой сосок. Я со скоростью света терял обрывки уверенности в контроле над ситуацией.

– Джастин!

– Не шипи, – он куснул меня за мочку уха.

Меня смутило безбрежное счастье, прозвучавшее в его голосе. Я попытался отодвинуться, куда там…

– Это нечестно, ты сильнее!

– Угу, я качался в ожидании этого дня. Чтобы, хоть какое-то время, суметь удержать тебя.

– Все шутишь… Джастин!

Его рука скользнула по моему животу. Он опять засмеялся:

– Дар, ты, как наркотик. Мне еще никогда не было так хорошо.

Я не смог удержаться от порции яда:

– Даже во время инспекции задниц всего нашего штата?

– О, оказывается, когда тебя ревнуют, это очень приятно.

Джастин попытался поцеловать меня. Я отдернул голову, так что поцелуй пришелся в щеку. Лучше я буду с ним разговаривать. Пока маньяк говорит – он тебя не целует. Правило, выведенное Дарреном Хелсом на собственном горьком опыте.

– А Эрик не сильно удивился твоему безобразному поведению…

Джастину хватило совести промолчать. Но и по его молчанию было ясно, что многие (если не все) из окружавших нас людей давно в курсе его чувств. Интересно, я-то почему такой не наблюдательный?! Озвучиваю вопрос.

– Ты просто был не способен представить такие отношения. Поэтому я молчал.

– Хм, а сегодня что? Стал резко способен?

– Нет. Просто сегодня я решил поменять тактику, я решил открыться и дать тебе время привыкнуть к этой мысли.

– Дать время? Таким способом? Джастин!

Его пальцы ловко расстегивали мои джинсы. Окрик не подействовал. Тогда, как можно спокойней:

– Перестань. И отодвинься. Докажи, что действительно хочешь дать мне время привыкнуть.

– Не сбежишь?

Я не обиделся, у меня действительно был такой план.

– Ногу можешь оставить, если она обещает вести себя прилично.

Джастин убрал руку и отодвинулся от меня – чуть-чуть, но дышать стало легче.

– А ты вообще подумал, что скажут наши мамы?

Даже в отсутствии освещения я почувствовал его улыбку – как у Чеширского кота.

– Моя мама давно в курсе. Ты же знаешь, она всегда и во всем меня поддерживает. А с твоей мамой я никогда не разговаривал на эту тему. До сегодняшнего дня.

Внутри шевельнулось смутное подозрение, что мне не понравится то, что я услышу.

– Помнишь, сегодня ты залез на лестницу, чтобы покрасить снаружи второй этаж? А я эту лестницу держал.

– Помню.

– Вид на тебя снизу открывался знатный…

Мне захотелось пнуть Джастина, чтобы из его голоса исчезли эти довольные нотки.

– Стою я, значит, смотрю, как голодный на пирожное. Подходит твоя мама и говорит: «Джастин, сколько можно? Я не могу больше видеть, как ты мучаешься. Признайся сегодня Даррену в своих чувствах, или я больше не пущу тебя на порог».

– Угроза сильная.

– Ага, мама у тебя стальная женщина. Я ей ответил, что не хочу тебя потерять. Тогда она посмотрела на меня вашим фирменным взглядом: «Джастин, ты действительно так глуп? Или притворяешься? Он без тебя жить не может». Вот тогда я решился.

Еще бы он не решился с такой поддержкой – с материнским-то благословением. Правда, оно больше походило на пинок. Ну, мама… Я горестно вздохнул. План, мне нужен план, как донести до решительно настроенного Джастина, что я не желаю таких отношений.

– Ну что, Дар, привык? Я могу подвинуться?

Надо идти на компромиссы, а то он сорвется и перестанет слышать голос разума, то есть мой голос.

– Двигайся, но руки не распускай.

Джастин снова прижался ко мне. Руки, послушный какой, держал при себе. Но тут же начал целовать шею и… Ого, не думал, что эта точка так чувствительна. И вот тут случилось страшное. Я достаточно спокойно пережил предательство друзей и наших мам. Но меня предало и мое тело. Тошнота прошла, тело обменяло ее на эрекцию, такую сильную, что я еле удержался от стона. Черт, чёрт, чёрт! Если Джастин заметит, он запрыгает от радости – причем на мне.

Я закусил губу. Сделал глубокий вдох. Сейчас или никогда.

– Джастин, послушай меня. Я не хочу тебя потерять. Наша дружба слишком много для меня значит. Пойми, это единственное, что удерживает меня здесь.

Джастин перестал меня целовать и отодвинулся немного. Неужели действует?!

– Если бы меня влекло к мужчинам, ты был бы первым в списке. Но, прости, для меня это физически неприемлемо.

Джастин убрал ногу, отодвинулся еще дальше. В окно заглянула луна и осветила его лицо. Он пристально смотрел на меня. Я же был максимально серьезен.

– Извини, Дар. Я был не прав. Просто я хочу быть счастливым и сделать счастливым тебя.

Он попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла кривой.

– И все-таки – ты много теряешь. Я могу доставить тебе неземное удовольствие.

Я вознёс хвалу небу. Вот бы еще эта проклятая эрекция исчезла!

– Дар, все, что я прошу, – один поцелуй. И я больше никогда не подниму эту тему.

– Мы останемся друзьями?

– Ты думал, что от меня так просто избавиться?

– Хорошо. Один поцелуй.

Джастин никогда не отличался минимализмом. Поцелуй в его исполнении это было нечто. Он вжал меня в кровать, стараясь ощутить каждый кусочек моего тела, и впился в губы. Впрочем, всего на секунду.

Он не мог не почувствовать…

– Ты тяжелый.

– А ты лжец, Дар. Никогда не думал, что меня обрадует этот факт. Значит, мужчины тебя не привлекают? А для меня ты сделал исключение?

Я попытался что-то возразить, а он воспользовался этим, чтобы снова поцеловать. Блин, мне не должны нравиться его поцелуи! Жар в теле поднимался откуда-то из глубины. Да что же это, в самом деле!

– Джастин…

– Мне нравится, как ты произносишь сейчас мое имя.

– Придурок, слезь!

– А что мне за это будет?

Он ухмылялся, а мне хотелось кричать. Казалось, я раздвоился. Тело горело под его руками, а разум бился в истерике.

– Дар, чего ты хочешь? Мне уйти?

Я испугался, что он действительно уйдет, и я останусь наедине с пожаром, пылающим в моем теле. Я прошептал:

– Мне жарко. Помоги…

К чести Джастина, ему не нужно было ничего объяснять. Меня еще никогда не раздевали с такой скоростью. Ощущение его обнаженного тела заставило мой разум заткнуться. 

– Дар, я люблю тебя.

– Ты не поверишь, но я уже догадался.

– Ответ неправильный. Нужно над этим поработать.

– Джастин!..

_(«Лучший друг – заноза в заднице. Причем, это не всегда метафора.»)_

– Привет, Джастин!

– Привет, Фрэнк!

– Ты так сияешь, что глазам больно. Взял свой Форт Нокс?

– Блин, это у кого такой длинный язык?

– У Эрика, конечно. Как вам удалось его разбудить?

– Ты говоришь так, как будто мы специально. Я же не знал, что Дар такой шумный, когда ему хорошо.

– Извращенец.

– И это мне говорит человек, который три дня назад ругал меня за бездействие и давал советы, как лучше соблазнить Дара?!

– Тогда ты страдал, а сейчас безобразно счастлив.

– О… Это и есть настоящая дружба. Дай, я тебя обниму!

– Так, держи руки при себе. Тебе Дара мало?

– Ш-ш-ш… Говори тише. Дар оказался таким собственником. Он сначала нам головы открутит, а потом будет разбираться.

– Поздравляю, Джастин. Мы все так за вас рады!

_(«Друзья полны парадоксов.»)_


End file.
